detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny Jergens
Jenny Jerkins is one of the three Outcasts and one of Lee Ping's former friends. She, along with Deuce and Lou are the first people on whom Prank Song's brainwashing powers were tested. Her first appearance, alongside the other two Outcasts, was Outcast Times at A. Nigma High. She returns in Season 3 as a one-sided romantic interest and ally to Lee. History Prior to Series start Jenny was once a popular student in A.Nigma High which is backed up by Lee when he spectulates they she might have been part of the brainwashing of Cam and at one points says "They used to be popular." She is also one of Lee's first friends when he was in grade 5 and was invited to his Birthday party. She has no memory of the event however. In sixth grade on a trip to Rocky Road ranch she was kicked in the head by a horse and suffered total amnesia. She is also the first to be brainwashed before the events where Lee was accused of the prank. Season 2 Jenny is, once again, not seen at the beginning of Season 2 until Lee reveals a picture of his 10th birthday party where Camillio was hypnotized. They speculate who brainwashed Cam as the only people who could know his trigger word, "Butterscotch", were at the party. During the search for the Red Tatzelwurm's whisker, Cam questions Jenny about Lee's Birthday party and she reminds him that she suffered amnesia a year later and has no memory of the party or the trigger word. Season 3 In The Outcasts Strike Back it is revealed that the Outcasts accidentally destroyed the Tatzelwurm whisker Lee gave them and then secretly dug their way into the underground tunnels to find a new one. Jenny steals Lee's backpack and the Key inside it to help them search. When Lee finds them she reveals that she also found a library book that she believes contains information on the Tatzelwurm and how to use it's whisker. When Barrage finds out she stole Lee's backpack he sentences her to a week of detention. Jenny decides to use the time to work with Lee in studying the book and helping him unravel the conspiracy behind the pyramid, even joining him on his covert missions to spy on the council and track down Finnwich. Jenny is also seen in the intro waving to Lee. Season 4 Personality Her sudden fall from popularity to a social pariah due to her hypnotically induced nose-picking habit appears to have made Jenny misanthropic and mistrustful of people. She steals Lee's key instead of asking for it because she assumes that he would refuse to help the Outcasts again. Even when she starts working with him she is sarcastic and snarky to Lee's other allies and especially hostile towards Tina. This is most likely due to feelings of rivalry. Jenny was clearly touched by Lee's decision to help her and the other Outcasts even after she had stolen his backpack, as evidenced by her decision to stay and help Lee fend off the Blue Tatzelwurms while Lou and Deuce were willing to leave him and run. She seems to have developed feelings for Lee and is not shy about calling him up on video chat. Her antisocial nature may also be due to her dislike of seeing people's look of disgust at her nose-picking which she constantly tells them is a curse that she is unable to control despite her best efforts. On missions Jenny has shown herself to be bold and brash, jumping at the chance to take risks and refusing to be left out. Her fearless nature suggests that because of her outcast status Jenny feels she has nothing to lose. While still snarky towards Tina she was begrudgingly accepting of her help in studying the book and over time warmed to her as a friend and research partner. She was also '''very '''willing to get revenge on Lynch for kidnapping her and Tina by punching him with boxing gloves Tina gave her. Abilities As a detective Jenny is very dilligent and observant. While studying the book she noticed the library card was missing, which was how Lee and Co. were able to find out about Niles Peg. She is also quick-witted and not above using her 'curse' to her advantage. In Pyramid Scheme she was able to get Lee out of class by telling Mr. Langhorne that a blank paper was a note from the principal. Since Jenny offered it to him with her nose-picking hand he decided not to read the note himself and just took her word for it. Gallery New Bitmap Image (34).png|Jenny talking with Deuce Niles Peg sleeping.jpg|Lee and Jenny trying to wake Niles Peg Lynch being hit by Jenny.JPG|Jenny hitting Lynch 5 Current Outcasts.JPG|Jenny with her fellow Outcasts Magazine clippings.png|Jenny was in the local paper 28 Stick your finger in your nose...JPG|"PUT YOUR FINGER IN YOUR NOSE." 36 Trapped.JPG|Scaling the Pyramid 38 You got it!.JPG|Jenny and the Outcasts get the Tatzelwurm whisker 4 Younger Outcasts.JPG|Young Jenny Trivia * For most of the time she had been shown at photo from Lee's birthday party yet was properly introduced later on in the series. * She replaces Lynch's place in the intro of the series in the 3rd Season. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unpopular Category:Outcasts Category:Neutral Category:Detentionaire Category:A Nigma High Category:Popular Category:Protagonists Category:Detentionaires Category:Antagonists Category:Antiquis Triangulum